In recent years, the dissemination and availability of digital video content has grown exponentially. The development of recording and production technology such as handheld digital video cameras and advanced editing software, along with the expansion of hosting resources on the Internet, has allowed both traditional media outlets (e.g., television networks) and small, “do-it-yourself” content providers to create an array of diverse video content. In addition, the consumption of video content is no longer confined to the home computer or television set. The proliferation of portable media devices like the iPod touch® from Apple® Computer, Inc. and the PSP® from Sony® Corporation has made digital video content readily available almost anywhere.
Despite the vast number of content choices, very few sources of digital video are customized for the person viewing the content. In order for the viewer to obtain personalized content (e.g., investment performance of the user's portfolio, personal credit card transaction summary, etc.), often the user has to connect to a different source—e.g, a website requiring discrete authentication in order to access the information. This means that the user opens multiple applications and/or switches back and forth between viewing the video content and the personalized information.
The current methods of providing “personalized” digital video content can utilize techniques like overlays created with the Adobe Flash family of products. Instead of inserting the personalized data into the video content stream on a frame-by-frame basis, the content provider converts the underlying video stream into a Flash application with specialized software, often using dedicated server hardware to execute the conversion. In addition, content files in protocols such as Flash sometimes require specific plug-ins in order to be played back. Availability of these plug-ins for a specific type of device might be limited.
In light of the above, it would be desirous to develop a system and method that can provide a fully-integrated stream of digital video content and personalized information such that a user can receive the digital video and the personalized information in one content-viewing experience. It would also be desirous to develop a system and method allowing for the distribution of a single video content stream containing personalized information for many users but where each user is permitted to view only the personalized information pertaining to him as part of the content stream.